The present invention relates to a combination bed and lounge assembly and contemplates the use of three bed units so constructed and interrelated that the beds may serve as a three-tiered compact lounge appropriate for daytime use and may be easily and conveniently moved out in separated relation to serve as three comfortable single beds appropriate for nighttime use.
The present invention provides a system of beds particularly adapted for use in a small space, the beds being so arranged that during the daytime they provide an attractive lounge area comfortably accommodating several persons for casual sitting or reclining. For nighttime use the beds may easily be moved apart with a minimum of effort.